


日常

by kolaoye



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 亲什么亲？
Relationships: 炸毛/贱贱
Kudos: 3





	日常

贱贱其实挺骚包的。

而且是种天生的骚包。同样是校服外套和白衬衫，别人穿起来无非是衬衫扣几颗或者下摆拉到哪里的区别。偏偏他能从头到尾都透出股骚包气。

比方说衬衫的领子和别人不一样，在外套立领里支愣着，从背后看时，白净柔韧的后颈，浅色的细软头发，黑立领里夹着的一点白，合在一起便隐晦而含蓄地暗示着什么。

还有什么臀部那从外套里掉下来的一小截白衬衫下摆，开到胸膛的扣子，蹲下身时校裤里露出的细瘦腰杆和骚包内裤边甚至臀缝……数不胜数。

炸毛则和他完全相反，衣橱里基本上只有基本款的T恤，基本款的背心，基本款的运动套装。偶尔出现几件带着骚气的衣服，一定是贱贱塞给他的礼物或者贱贱扔洗衣机里忘记拿走了。

其实硬要说的话，贱贱和炸毛穿校服时也没什么区别，扣子一样不扣，下摆一样不塞，但气质却相差甚远，只能说性格决定气场。

骚包贱贱今天又快活而自动自觉地推开了炸毛家的门——他已经混到了炸毛的钥匙：“喂，我来啦！是不是又没穿衣服啊？”他踢掉尖头皮鞋，用灵活的脚趾踩掉袜子，“你在哪呢？”

他的脚骨骼生得很好，趾甲也生得很好，因不见阳光而更加白皙的脚背上浮着青筋，无声地、轻巧而有力地踏在深色的原木地板上。

他听不到回应，挠了挠屁股，开始进行入侵。

然后很快在绕了一个圈子后看到客厅沙发上躺着的炸毛。

“又没穿衣服。”贱贱嘀咕。

炸毛睡得不老实，整个人歪歪扭扭，小半个脑袋和半边肩膀悬空着，覆着薄薄一层肌肉的手臂垂到地板，另一只手搭在小有轮廓的腹肌上。

炸毛平时在家几乎从来不穿上衣，只穿一条裤子，有时候是大裤衩，有时候是运动裤，都是松松垮垮的款式。现在那裤子边缘勉强挂在髋骨上，连腹毛都能看到一些，大概是被摩擦力扯下去的。

贱贱轻手轻脚地坐在炸毛身边，一只手撑进他腰侧的沙发里，陷了半个手掌进去，“炸毛……”他低声叫道。

炸毛睡得很熟，平时老是皱着的浓眉舒展着，嘴唇拉成一条直线，看上去平静又有些严肃。

“炸毛？”贱贱空着的手平放在他眼睛上方。

炸毛没有反应。

贱贱眨眨眼，小心翼翼地控制着自己的手指放下，接触到未醒人的眼皮。一根，然后是两根，食指和中指大张着，按在眼窝的里边缘。那柔嫩的皮肤轻微地颤抖着，是眼球在下面生理性震颤。

此时的炸毛几乎可以用乖巧来形容。贱贱看着他毫不抵抗，百爪挠心，恨不得一屁股坐到他身上去。只是那样等着他的一定是狂风暴雨般的攻击连击暴击。

他咽了口口水，低下头，同时不忘记把自己掉出来的头发撩回耳后，防止弄醒炸毛。他的脖颈拉伸成一个微妙的弧度，颈椎撑起皮肤，有些危险，有些脆弱。

炸毛的脸现在就在他眼皮子底下。这是一个近到炸毛如果清醒的话会把他打飞的距离。

他快速地啄了炸毛一下。那柔软干燥的触感让他心花怒放。

炸毛还是没醒。

他舔了舔嘴唇，又亲了亲炸毛的鼻尖，特地发出啾的一声。

没醒。

亲了亲眉心。

没醒。

亲了亲眼睛。

哎哟皱眉了！！

贱贱大惊，赶紧稍微抬起身，摆出一张友好和蔼的笑脸。

结果还是没醒。

贱贱高兴地低下头继续亲，这回又是嘴唇。却没那么浅尝辄止了，热情地舔弄着，试探着，湿滑的舌头试图撬开牙关。

炸毛的眉头越皱越紧，连放在腹部的手都握成了拳。

贱贱还是没停，不仅没停，还在自己制造的粘腻水声中说起话来：“起床啦！太阳照屁股了。”

他沉浸在满足与得意，甚至一些小小的快感中，然后被一只攥紧的拳头直击小腹：“噗！”

贱贱喷了炸毛一脸口水。

炸毛睁着眼睛，皱着眉头，一脸的生无可恋、我日你大爷和你这个王八蛋，用手臂擦掉嘴唇上的水泽，再跪到贱贱身上，低头把脸埋在他衬衫里猛擦一阵。

抬起头时他的眼睛里喷涌着怒火，嘴唇和脸颊都很红润。他捏了捏自己的拳头，在咔吧咔吧的响声中露出一个狰狞的笑容：“准备好了吗？”

“没、当然没有！”贱贱面白如纸，“你，你冷静！”

“看来是准备好了。”炸毛一拳打在那张神憎鬼厌的脸上说。


End file.
